


Don't Stop The Music

by aeonouji



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: M/M, Potential OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, Sol is pretty sure he went home with a salacious blonde.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on v-day.  
> so happy late valentine's day

This bar was filled with hot chicks and alcohol. Of course, there are some decent looking guys- but, he’s not interested. In anyone here. At least, not yet. He’s gotta get a drink or twenty in him first. It takes him ten drinks to get buzzed. Then, another ten to feel slightly drunk. It stings as it goes down his throat. Shot after shot, glass after glass. From across the bar, he can see a figure sitting back turned and their finger tracing the rim of their glass.  
Their slender fingers playfully dancing on the rim and the other hand turning the pages of a book. Weird fucking place to be reading. From his place, he could see them cross their ankles then, crossed their legs in a tight skirt. He downs his last glass and walks over. The crowds were like an ocean as he walked. When he finally reached them, he was starting to feel drunk. They turned and glanced at them curiously. A thin eyebrow quirked curiously as their hand gently touched his arm.  
“Come here often?”  
“No, not really, but I’m guessing you’re a regular.”  
A small wry smile graced their lips. Their hand danced up his arm to draw circles as they made their way to the hollow of his collarbone. They paid for them both and pulled him out by the hand.

The curves are obvious against the clothes. They’re slender in all the right places. Pale skin and blonde. Just his type. They’ve got glossy pink bitable lips, and hands grabbing anything they can touch. He ruts against them. A gasp escaping the blonde beneath him. The clothes are in the way. Clothes always get in the way. Lips kiss along his jaw. He can feel the way their glossed lips stick to his skin like gum. The press of heat on his jaw trailing down his neck and stopping right at his collar bone. He tugs away at their belts. And they do the same for him. He pulls them close by their hips. This gets another hot and breathy moan from the blonde.  
His lips find their throat and bites at the nape enough to illicit a moan. Sol licks at the bite and leaves more markings where their shirt couldn’t hide. Then, they pull him up so he can work on their lips. He bites at their bottom lip. They kiss him back almost urging him to be more rough.  
Their nails claw at his exposed skin leaving thin lines. He unbuttons their shirt. Then tugs off his own. The blonde under him starts kissing him again. They’re pulling him by his hair and trying to undo his pants. They straddle him and rut against his hard on. Breathy and hot moans leaving them with each touch and movement. Their hands trailing down his chest and stopping right at his waistband. They push him down onto the mattress. Hands resting on his chest before trailing down and at the waistband again. Sol watches as they kiss a trail down his stomach before tugging down underwear to suck on his dick.  
Their tongue licking up the underside as they take the whole length into their hot mouth. Pink lips wrapped around his length as they took off their pants with help from Sol. The blonde pulls off to take off underwear and straddles Sol once more to finger themselves. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.” He grabs the bottle of lube on the nightstand ready to assist, only to have his hands shoved away with a groan. He’s sure he heard a breathy “I already prepped my fingers, just sit and watch like a good dog.” But, between the way their back arches with their fingering and the moans, he’s not sure. Then, after a little more spreading, he hears their breath hitch. Looks like they hit that spot. The blonde removes their fingers and aligns themselves with his hard on.  
Having enough of standing by, Sol takes it upon himself to thrust into them. The loud moan takes them both by surprise. Arms wrap around his neck as he pushes their hips down onto him. Their hot labored breaths egg him on as they bite his ear to keep from being too loud. His name is the only thing they call as they tighten around him. They rut against him and move their hips. They tighten around him one more time before cumming onto both their stomachs.  
Breathless, he thrusts into them. His hand gripping their hip and the other getting them off. They claw at his back as he cums inside them. When he pulls out, his spend leaks down their naked thigh and onto the bed. Sol gets up and urges them to lay down.  
He heads to the closest sink to wet a cloth to clean up. His partner was tired and ready to leak out at any moment. When he returns to the bedroom, they’re sitting up and retying their hair. Face still flushed, and barely down from the sex high, shirt clinging to their skin matted in sweat, they were gorgeous.  
Until, the beer goggles wear off.  
In the sobering light of the lamps, he can see blue eyes. The pink lips that were glossy and soft, were holding a blue and white hair tie. Slender fingers that fingered their owner with ease, they were now thin and calloused. The nail in the coffin is the cross dangling on around their bare skin. The blonde hair he thought was probably dyed was a natural gold in the dimmed lighting.  
He fucked Ky.  
And _wanted_ to go another round.  
He walks over and tosses the cloth onto his lap. Ky ties up his hair and speaks, “I’m guessing you’re not drunk anymore?” His eyes flicker with curiosity. His fingers go to grab for the cloth, but Sol stops him.  
His hand takes the cloth and cleans off Ky’s stomach. Then, his own. “Taking advantage?” He asks urging Ky to lean closer to clean him out. His hand warms Ky’s skin wherever it touches. Ky wraps his arms around his neck to keep balance.  
“Not at all, I only intended on bringing you back, then you started kissing.” Ky bites his lip as the first digit enters. A breathy moan leaves pink lips when the second digit joins in.  
“So, wanna go steady?” Half joking, half serious.  
“You’re, ah, saying that during this?” His fingers dig out the spend with ease. Muscle memory, he guesses. Ky’s breaths turn hot and labored again. He moans in his ear again. Sol is a hundred percent sure he’s doing it on purpose.  
“‘saying it before we go another round.”  
“You shouldn’t have cleaned me out then.”  
“Are you implying you’re fine with being creampied?”  
“Are you implying that I’m not?” He’s delightfully surprised, even if his face isn’t showing it. He never knew that was a kink the kid could have. Especially when he’s so vanilla about sex. Well, as vanilla as riding him is. Still, color him surprised. Ky pulls him down on top of him.  
Ky bites his lip as their noses touch. His long lashes flutter on Sol’s skin as they kiss. He still thinks Ky is wearing lip gloss, because his lips felt like they were peeled off. The soft gasp that Ky takes is almost enough to urge him on. The lighting softens the light on his pale skin. Ky nudges him lightly. “A moment, please.” Breathless. Ky wiggles from underneath him and rummages around his pocket. From the corner of his eye, he can see a small red tube with a black cap. “Never took you for a ‘seductress red’.” He pries the tube from Ky’s slender fingers.  
“You’re saying you didn’t notice it smudged on my lips, or on your skin?”  
“I thought you just sucked real hard when you made the hickeys.”  
Ky takes the tube back and reapplies the lipstick-gloss onto his lips. He leans forward and kisses his shoulder moving up and along his jaw. Fuck, that was hot.  
Sol pins Ky back down onto the couch quick as lightning and kisses him. The faint smell of vanilla reaches his nose as they part. Ky turns his head to give Sol more space to kiss along his neck. Sol happily obliges. When Ky notices the clock, he pulls him up for another kiss.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day mon cher.”  
“Feels like it every time we do this, ma moitié.” He grins as Ky’s face flushes. It sounded more romantic than he intended, but he’s pretty sure Ky knew what he meant.  
Ky smiles at the endearment. He’d jokingly told Sol about it, but he didn’t think he’d go and use it. Memories of shared embraces come back. Ky gasps and Sol bites at his hip then licks at the affliction nice and slow. Keeping eye contact with Ky as he leaves marks across his skin. If Sol was going to be this sweet about this, he should go out in secret more often.


End file.
